


Flowers Here and There

by rvaleardis



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Short sequel to "It Started With Flowers"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. All mistakes are my own. I want to say thank you to all of you who have read my stories. It means so much to me!! I was inspired to add a happy sequel. Hope you enjoy!

Given that it started with flowers, Arthur felt it necessary to have flowers make appearances throughout their relationship.

It had been six blissful months since that fateful day at the office. Merlin and Arthur are somewhat still in the honeymoon phase. Being in a relationship has changed their working dynamic. They have good days and bad days. Bad days mean they had a fight and are grumpy around each other at work. On good days, their shows of affections can get a tad bit nauseating.

Today Arthur felt like stopping at a flower shop and getting an arrangement. He was browsing the store trying to think of something.

He had spent time researching the meaning of flowers. He felt like flowers would always be present in their lives. He loves the face Merlin makes whenever he discovers an arrangement. It makes Arthur want to buy him all the flowers he can possibly buy.

Arthur ends up getting three small arrangements. When he gets home he puts one in the kitchen, living room and bedroom.

 

Merlin spent the day with Gwen helping her buy a dress for a special dinner she has with Lance. He is dead tired and can’t wait to get home and curl up with Arthur while watching their favorite movie.

The second he walks in the door, the smell of blueberries and lemon reaches his nose.

“Love, is that you?”

“It better be me. Who else are you baking for?”

Arthur comes to where the foyer and the living room hallways meet. He is wearing comfy clothes with a blue apron that says “Kiss the Cook”.

They greet each other with a soft kiss.

“Hey, I made blueberry and lemon cake with a sweet drizzle. Also cooked your favorite pasta dish.”

“Some of my favorite foods. What’s the occasion? Oh no. Please tell me you didn’t burn anything else? Oh god, please tell me you didn’t lose another bet to Morgana!” Merlin says as he makes his way to the kitchen. He notices the new arrangements and gives Arthur another kiss.

“I really love those flowers you got by the way,” Merlin whispers against Arthurs' lips before moving away.

“I’m glad. Also, none of the above situations you described are the reason for tonight.” Arthur says sarcastically as goes to stir the pasta.

“I felt like doing something like this today. We don’t have anywhere to go tomorrow and I thought we could open a bottle of wine and just relax.”

“That actually sounds wonderful. Gwen dragged me to so many shops today. Do I have time for a quick shower?”

“Yes but a quick one and wear comfy clothes.”  
“Aren’t you bossy? Back in a tick.”

 

They had enjoyed their meal and were now drinking a dessert wine while sitting on the couch caressing each other. This is what pure happiness is to both of them. They can be themselves and they know each other so well. Everything feels natural, it feels like that is how they should spend the rest of their lives.

Of course, there will be flowers present here and there. It started with flowers after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Merthur fics if you are interested in reading some fluff!


End file.
